iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse Works
This article is about the 1999 TV series starring Mickey Mouse. For the 2001 TV series on Disney Channel, see: "House of Mouse". Mickey Mouse Works was a kids TV series on Disney Channel from May 1, 1999-December 9, 2000. It was about Mickey Mouse in a workshop with all of his friends Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Goofy. In the show, they played classic cartoons of Mickey Mouse from the 1940's and new cartoons as well, just like the House of Mouse show in 2001. It premiered on Disney Channel on May 1, 1999 and ended in December 9, 2000. The show was about Mickey Mouse and his friends at a workshop and playing classic Mickey Mouse Cartoons from the old days. The show was a little bit like the House of Mouse show, but it was like a predecessor to that same series in some ways. The show did fairly well at the time, but on January 13, 2001 it was replaced with House of Mouse in order to make more money, as well as an attempt to make Mickey Mouse popular with both kids and adults. However, this show was also a popular choice for both kids and adults, just like the House of Mouse show from 2001. Description The show Mickey Mouse Works was about Mickey Mouse and all of his friends working at a factory near Disneyland. Mickey Mouse was an employee of the factory who directed the films, Donald Duck was the camera man, Goofy was the humor director, and Pete was the boss of the factory. In the show, Mickey Mouse played classic Disney cartoons from the 1940's and new cartoons. In some scenes, Mickey Mouse and the gang help each other to set the stage for the audience to see the shows. Sometimes they had problems in the background scenes, but together they all solved them and made the show worth watching. It was a wonderful classic Disney Channel series from the 90's and also a great example of what Disney Channel shows should be! History Development (1994-1999) In 1994, Disney Channel announced plans for a wonderful television series called "Mickey Mouse Works". It was supposed to be about the classic Disney cartoon character, Mickey Mouse in a TV show about Mickey and his friends working together in a factory outside Disneyland. The series was then approved by Disney Channel in 1995 for development. In September 1995, Disney decided to make the new series as a tribute to Walt Disney. In 1996, Disney Channel began writing the script for the show and the show's episodes. In 1997, Disney Channel started to write episodes for the show. The show was going to be about Mickey Mouse and his friends in a workshop playing 2 or 3 classic Disney cartoons in between the episodes. Filming of the show began in mid-1998, with more than 10 episodes being filmed as early as November 1998. In January 1999, Disney Channel announced that the new show Mickey Mouse Works would premiere on the channel on May 1, 1999. The show premiered on Disney Channel on May 1, 1999, making a landmark for the legendary Disney icon, Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse Works years (May 1, 1999-2001) On May 1, 1999, the show Mickey Mouse Works premiered on Disney Channel for the first time. House of Mouse years (January 2001-2007) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse years (2007-present) Mickey Mouse Works today (2015-present) Legends Quotes Criticism Trivia * Mickey Mouse Works first premiered on May 1st, 1999, the exact same day SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on Nickelodeon. * Mickey Mouse Works was the first animated TV series to show Mickey Mouse and his friends together on Disney Channel. * Mickey Mouse Works was cancelled on December 9th, 2000, when it was replaced and succeeded by House of Mouse on January 13th, 2001. See also * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Mickey Mouse * Disney Channel * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto the Dog * Pete * Disney Classic * References The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki.